Like Family
by Gabfic
Summary: Stars: Wolvie, Gambit & Jubilee -- Wolvie has a bad dream that he never wants to come true.


Author's Note: OK thanks for this story goes to Addie Logan. She introduced me to the plot bunny. :) Also, someone else here influenced this story: Eil... because there is a scene of Logan/Jean. I don't know how it got in here. Must be her doing. G Comments appreciated. 6:41pm 7/12/01  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just borrowing them and their claws and sparks   
  
Like Family  
By Gables  
  
Rated G for humor  
  
  
  
  
  
"Won't you have a beer, Homme?" Gambit sat down on the couch next to Jubilee who was leaning against Wolverine. He handed her a beer, and held out another one.   
  
"Go away, Gumbo."  
  
Gambit just laughed, ignoring Wolverine's temper and set the beer by his own feet, to be drunk later.  
  
"Logan, what is wrong?" Asked Storm, who was sitting in a recliner to the left.  
  
"Ah, Storm, don't worry 'bout him. He's just angry cause he crashed his bike when we were racing back from the bar last night. He's been a grouch all day."  
  
Storm tilted her head and looked at the three on the couch, with an amused twinkle in her eye.  
  
"If anything," Jubilee continued, "I should be the angry one. He's taking my scoot until he fixes his own."  
  
Wolverine snorted, and tried reached for her beer. "Hey *bub* this is mine, Gambit offered you one, you're the one who turned it down."  
  
"I ain't taken nothin' from Gumbo."  
  
Gambit laughed again, and then handed Jubilee the extra beer when Wolverine ripped the other one from her hand. "Come now, mon ami, I'll help ya, fix your bike, and den we'll be racing again soon."  
  
Wolverine continued to sulk, never took his eyes off the television. "I ain't yer friend, Cajun."   
  
Nobody was put off by his bitter tone. Jubilee rolled her eyes and sucker punched him in the stomach. "Wolvie, it ain't Remy's fault that you spun out on a bit of oil on the road. So stop actin' hurt, and accept his help."  
  
His quick reflexes caught her small arm, as soon as she hit him, giving it a reprimanding tug. "That hurt darlin.'"   
  
Jubilee grinned, knowing that he was lying, but she narrowed her eyes and glared at him still, "Well, then you'd better admit that you and Gambit are good friends, cause if not then I'm going to kick your ass!"  
  
Wolverine didn't say anything, but he glanced toward the Cajun, conceding to Jubilee's lecture. Gambit however, couldn't let enough alone.  
  
"Oui, homme, we are all good friends, almost like a family here in dis house."  
  
"Alright! That's it!" Wolverine stood up suddenly, causing Jubilee to fall when she lost her pillow, and stalked out of the room.   
  
Jubilee called out, "Oh come on Wolive!!" When it was clear that he wasn't coming back, she shoved Gambit on the shoulder, "You had to tag that on didn't you?"   
  
He just smirked, and then lifted an arm around her shoulders when she turned to lean on him.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Wolverine decided to turn in for the night. He didn't want to go downstairs again, wanting to avoid the gloating smirk on Gambit's face. His dreams started off peaceful, a welcome and relaxing relief after such a day.  
  
  
***  
  
  
He dreamt that he wakes up in his bead and yawns, refreshed by the night's sleep. He reaches an arm over to the other side of the bed, but it's empty. So he gets up on his own and makes his way down stairs. There in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee is his daughter, home from college. Her hair is as long and red as her mother's.   
  
"Mornin' Kiddo." He greets her, pecking her on her forehead and hugging her after she sets down the coffee.   
  
"Mornin' Daddy." She greets him back.   
  
Wolverine, still hugging his daughter, looks over her shoulder and sees his beautiful wife, Jean, smiling at the two of them. He pecks his daughter once more as they let go, and then get walks over and hugs his wife. "Mornin' Red," he rumbles into her ear, she feels the deep sound vibrate his chest against her own.   
  
"Good morning, Logan." Answers Jean, while pushing him away before he could become too irresistible.   
  
Reluctantly, Logan lets go of his wife and goes to pour himself a cup of coffee. When he was about to take his first sip, he realizes that something is not quiet right. Mother and daughter are not gibbering away constantly. He looks up from his cup, first to his wife, and then to his daughter. Then back again.  
  
"What is it? What's up?"  
  
"Well... Logan..." Jean starts, but is interrupted by Gambit's entrance. He is aged by a number of years, with a couple more scars and deeper lines on his face.  
  
"Logan, mon ami!, mon frère! Great news, non?" Gambit falls quiet from a negative glance and a shaking head from Jean.  
  
"He doesn't know yet Remy." She awkwardly whispers.  
  
"Know what? What's going on!" Wolverine feels himself getting angry and is ready to start slicing the Cajun.  
  
"Daddy..." His daughter starts again, "You know Gambit's son, Etienne...?" her voice raised up, using all the daddy's little girl tricks she knew to keep him from freaking out. He nods his head. "Well... Etienne and I have been kinda dating for a while now, and he proposed to me."  
  
"We're gonna be like family, homme!" shouts Gambit.  
  
Wolverine looks at Gambit's smug grinning face and pops a claw ready to gut the Cajun.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Wolverine woke up back in his bed, when he felt the slight pain of his claws popping out of his knuckles. The dream had started out so well, him being married to Jean, having a wonderful daughter, but then he remembered the thought of his little girl dating, no marrying! an offspring of Gambit's.   
  
Realizing that there was no way he would be able to sleep again that night, Wolverine quickly dressed and headed out for some meditating in the woods.  
  
He came back in for breakfast, spiritually whole again, and ready to start fixing his bike. But all his anger came back to him when he saw Gambit and Jubilee standing in the kitchen, laughing. The two of them stopped smiling when they heard the trademark "SNIKT" of Wolverine's claws.  
  
With a feral look in his eye, Wolverine bulldozed his way toward them. Gambit leaned back as three sharp claws came dangerously close to his throat, and he looked down to see Wolverine's other three claws in an equally dangerous position.  
  
"You lissen here, Bub. No son of yours is *ever* gonna touch a daughter of mine. Got it?"  
  
Gambit stole a glace over at Jubilee, who shrugged her shoulders. "Uhh, ok homme."  
  
"I mean it, Gumbo." He leaned in a bit closer bringing the lethal claws just hairs away from Gambit.  
  
"D'accord, homme. Gambit got it. Really."  
  
"Good." came Wolverine's gruff reply. He retracted his claws and then turned and headed for the garage.  
  
Jubilee whistled when she knew he couldn't here them any more. "Wow, that was really weird, Remy. Even for him."  
  
"Guess this isn't the day to tell'm that we're dating eh p'teit?"  
  
Jubilee was watching the direction that Wolverine retreated into, but she turned and laughed when she saw Gambit's grinning face. "No, I don't think today would be it. Maybe I'll ask Jean to break it to him."  
  
  
The End  



End file.
